Naruto vs Shaman king
by dream-whizper
Summary: A roleplay that has turned into a fanfic. The main characters are Sabaku no Gaara from Naruto and Asakura Hao from shaman king. takes place in the naruto world mostly some exceptions crossover. rated for violence, spoilers, editing, yaoi and later sex.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, sorry to everyone who was waiting for me to update my Beyblade fictions... really. But at the moment I have no interest in it. So this is what I've been up to, along with my friend Sammy;

An Naruto vs. Shaman king role play, that has turned into a fanfiction.

The main characters are **Sabaku no Gaara** and **Asakura Hao**

It's rated for:

Heavy violence  
Yaoi  
Sex (much later chapters)  
spoilers  
story editing and changing

And, I have to add that this is nothing for you if you're a fan of Sasuke, Itachi (or any of the akatsuki except Deidara) or Orochimaru from Naruto. Then also Jeanne, Marco and Lyserg from Shaman king...Then this is probably not something for you XP

Due to some very unfortunate events, the whole first part of the role play has been deleated... Therefor I wrote this summary to explain what had happened there. If any questions, just ask.

and enjoy

We do not own Shaman king or Naruto in any form.

* * *

Gaara and Hao met through me and Sammy (my name is Cami) and then Hao came up with the splendid idea -notice the sarcasm- of wanting to learn how to become a ninja. Everyone was teamed up with a ninja Hao with Gaara, Horo with Sakura, Yoh with Naruto and Ren with Shikamaru. They've been thaught many things. 

Gaara and Hao has had a not-so-dignifying foodfight and a chart race in a store. and they have been in Konoha the whole time... almost. It was Hao's doing to start the foodfight and amazingly enough Gaara didn't kill him for it.

One time, They were all chillin' by a huge lake and Hao managed to persuade Gaara to come with him in a pedal-boat to the other side to have a look at the waterlilies. But Hao, who wanted to have one of them, fell into the water and was about to drown, 'cause we made it so that he doesn't know how to swim, so Gaara had to save him. Gaara then swore on never letting anyone kill Hao and he did that because Hao admitted he was scared of dying - because he didn't want to be reborn again.

Gaara catched a cold for his action to save Hao and he was so sick he fell asleep. and if you didn't already know it, he never sleeps because that results in Shukaku taking over. and that's exactly what happened here. Though Hao managed to get Shukaku to withdraw himself through pure friendship towards Gaara.

Learning what he had done, Gaara left the hospital and Hao went to look for him. Unfortunally Shukaku, with Gaara's agreement attacked him in the underground of a ruin-city, nearly killing him in the process. Though the others found them and Naruto + Kakashi stopped Gaara/Shukaku.

After some quiet and stiff days at the hospital, their friendship was revived and they continued the training.

some Weeks later they tried some fun by combining Hao's fire-ability with the sand of Gaara which resulted in a sculpture of glass of a tree with Gaara sitting on a branch and Hao on the ground by the trunk, looking up at him.

The shaman gang then went back to their own world, only to be visited by the ninjas about a month later. They stayed at Ren's place, all but Hao and Gaara who went on a minor killing-spree. The othersthen went to the patch-village to show the town, and Hao and Gaara arrived a few days later.

Though, things went wrong somehow and Hao turned out to attack the others, nearly killing Gaara's siblings and his girlfriend (Sammy ) Gaara was furious and their friendship went up in smoke to say the least.

through his rage, Gaara was taken over by Shukaku a few days later, still looking like himself though, and Hao asked him to do one thing for being let loose (yes Hao did all that to release Shukaku) namely to kill him. Shukaku said that he'd think about it and then attacked the shamans and ninjas. He knocked Ren out and charged after Kankurou to kill him, whilst the others are following to prevent it.

-----

This is where we are. and this is where it will kick off. Yoh is shaman king in this, and Anna is his wife. My friend Sammy is Gaara's girlfriend.

Hope you'll enjoy it because it will be **LONG** and written in messenger role-play mode XP


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so first chapter after the summary. I did my best to change it, because it had a really annoyig format...-nods-

the underlined means who of me and Sammy wrote the sentence, since this is written directly over messenger it's written as you will see. The bolded show who it is that speaks of the characters. This will start a little caotic but bare with me -chuckles and sweat drops-

again, any questions? ask -smiles-

don't own either Naruto or Shaman king

* * *

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** GEEZ this guy runs fast!

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** How are we supposed to catch up!

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** with our current speed, not at all

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** This is the first time I've thought this world is stupid. You need to invent Chakra soon.

SammY says:  
**Me:** I wouldn't know how to use it anyway so...

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** Chakra?

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** neither would I -pants-

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** That's what we need to do our ninja techniques. If we had chakra and you shamans were able to use your spirits at the same place I'm sure that the strongest of us is on the same level as the strongest of you.

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** makes sense

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** -shakes head- but we do not HAVE that here -takes forth his snowboard- Kororo I need some help

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** what are you doing?

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** -curious look-

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** -jumps up on the snowboard- speeding up -it sets off-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -smiles- good thought

SammY says:  
**Me/Sakura/Naruto:** OI!

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** Wait up!

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** ...YOU IDIOT HORO!

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** -already out of hearing distance-

dream-whizper says:  
**Faust:** now that can be a problem

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** …

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** -looks at Kakashi- how's Ren?

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** Horo...

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** He'll be fine... He didn't knock him out too hard.

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** wonder why though

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** If Gaara kills him... at least you have me... –to Sakura-

SammY says:  
**Me:** It's not like Shukaku to spare anyone's life...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** again...smooth Naru

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** Just... shut up Naruto.

dream-whizper says:  
**Faust:** No he seems to be one of those who kill everyone in their way

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** like someone else I know

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** Maybe Gaara still has a little control...?

SammY says:  
**Me:** Yeah

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** Let's hope so

SammY says:  
**Me:** He didn't kill Temari right away either. He could have stuck her in the heart instead...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** ...but he seemed to be Shukaku fully

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** But still...

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** but still what?

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -groans and blinks- what the hell happened?

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** You're up again -smiles-

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -blinks more- ... thanks for the lift

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** Shukaku knock you out.. you okay?

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** don't be so mean Ren

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** Yeah...I'm fine...I think. what did I miss?

SammY says:  
**Me:** Kankurou ran off and Shukaku followed and we're chasing after him again.

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** ...oh... joy.

dream-whizper says:  
-A sudden scream from somewhere in front-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** Shit!

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** save the conversations till later

dream-whizper says:  
Ren: ...what that Horo? O.O

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** Yeah -hurries off-

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** HORO! -runs after-

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** please put me down

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** you're so ungrateful

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** It will be easier to run that way, anyway. -drops him-

dream-whizper says:  
-by a mountainside around the middle of the forest-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** Dead end

SammY says:  
**Me:** Yeah... but... where are they...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -points upwards- there

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -looks up-

SammY says:  
**Everyone:** huh? -looks up-

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** Please let me down... -looks down- nononon don't let me go Gaara!

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** -laughs loudly with pleasure- You asked for it. -grins and throws him full force down towards us-

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** HORO!

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** -screams as he hits the ground-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** HORO!

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** YOU ASSHOLE! -runs over towards the mountainside-

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -clutches he's stomach because he laughs so much-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** GAARA STOP IT!

dream-whizper says:  
**Faust:** -joins Sakura by Horo-

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** Ask him when he actually shows up! -keeps laughing-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** well...now we know why it's so dark -holds out his hand when a heavy downpour starts-

SammY says:  
**Me:** Okay,... he's starting to get on my nerves... AND THIS DIDN'T REALLY MAKE IT ANY BETTER!

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** Shukaku I swear I will kill you if you don't stop

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** heh... You can always try.

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** FINE -starts to quickly climb/jump upwards-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** Ren don't

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** You care too much about others. -glares-

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** I care just enough thank you very much you wanna-be-racoon!

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** REN!

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** NOT now

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** STOP REN HE'LL KILL YOU! –manages to scream again-

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** Geez... What an annoying guy. -shakes head-

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -abrupt halt wide eyed-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** That was...Gaara O.o

SammY says:  
**Me:** He's still here!

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** -follows curiously-

dream-whizper says:  
**Faust:** Sakura-san, we have to get Horo medical care as soon as possible -picks Horo up- will you come?

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** Hai.

dream-whizper says:  
**Faust:** -nods- we'll leave the rest to you guys

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** YOSH!

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -nods as they run off-

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** Shukaku...leave Gaara the hell alone

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** How am I supposed to do that, you mean. He's my home.

SammY says:  
**Me:** Well that sounded weird...

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** then do as everyone with a home and fucking be happy with what you got!

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** Don't try to get more all the time

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** and that comes from the right mouth -standing even higher up, watching them-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** HAO!

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** -starts laughing again, although more evilly this time-

SammY says:  
**Me:** LIKE WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH DEMONS HERE ALREADY!

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** Oi, you're not referring to me are you?

SammY says:  
**Me:** no baka...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** you hurt my feelings...but Naruto got a point there... he's the Kyuubi after all -smirks-

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** -mumbles- At least he isn't going nuts with my body...

SammY says:  
**Me:** You know I didn't mean you --;

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smirks- what a pathetic group you are

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -grits teeth-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** at least we are a group

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** you're right there... But you're pretty pathetic yourself, Hao.

SammY says:  
**Me:** wtf? o.O

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** hai I know that -leans against the mountain-side-

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -confused frown- what?

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** Can someone explain what's going on?

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** yeah, for ONCE tell us what you maniacs are thinking!

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** heh, why should we?

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** heheheheheehhh... you wouldn't understand anyway

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** try us

SammY says:  
**Me:** Can you please act a LITTLE less happy in that body? It's... kind of... disturbing...

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** ...sure that's all that matters Sammy...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -jumps down so that he's standing beside Shukaku/Gaara-

SammY says:  
**Me:** Sorry then... CAN YOU LET HIM GET BACK HIS BODY INSTEAD?

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** That's not very smart, Sammy...

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -jumps up a level- God you are annoying!

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** That's my job.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** right back at you Ren

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** Shukaku, where's Kankurou?

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** What you're worried about him or something?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** hai

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** WHERE IS HE?

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** nah... I'm not really sure where I left him... somewhere in the forest...

SammY says:  
**Me:** Where he... left him...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -clenches fists- YOU BASTARD! -attacks him-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** REN YOU MORON!

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** -dodges and sends out a hit that sends him straight down to our level again- Heh... You're pathetic.

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** Argh -sits up shakily-

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** Ren -runs by his side-

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** guh... -clenches fists to keep his temper in chess-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -furious glare-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** O.O

SammY says:  
**Me:** Yoh's pissed? shit.

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -starts to climb so that he stands a few meters below them-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ...I suggest you don't make a move...brother

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** Save your breath, aniki -glares-

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** -laughs again- Now this is going to be interesting.

SammY says:  
**Me:** -Shivers- This doesn't look good...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** Quiet, Shukaku. you're not even worth the air you breath you parasite

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -blinks-

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** O.O HE can say stuff like that?

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** huh? Oh really?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -stern glare-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -looks at the mountainside- it's very slippery, what if he falls?

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** -to Hao- He's a stubborn one isn't he?

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** He'll be alright...

SammY says:  
**Me:** Did we ever find out where Silva went...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ... -sighs- he sure is. A sorry excuse for my other half...

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -shakes head- no...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -grits teeth- then why do you even bother to always chase after me, Hao?

SammY says:  
**Me:** Good question.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** sorry excuse for my other half, yes... but a vital part of myself

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** Gah, you two are so full of shit it makes me sick

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** ...This is...confusing me. Why isn't Shukaku attacking Hao? I mean...he stands about a meter from him

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** -looks up-

SammY says:  
**Me:** I have no idea... They're talking like they were best friends again...

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** only...this time it isn't Gaara and Hao

SammY says:  
**Me:** It's Shukaku and Hao...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -sneers- just for the record guys...Shukaku is NOT my friend

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** Why would I ever be friends with THAT guy -points with his thumb-

SammY says:  
**Me:** ...

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** you sure don't seem like enemies...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** what are you doing here anyway, Hao?

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** yeah!

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ...waiting -smiles-

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** ...for what?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** for Shukaku to make up his mind

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** Huh?

SammY says:  
**Me:** -whispers to Cami- I don't think he's the smartest demon around...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -looks at him with a smirk- I woke you up for a reason you already know

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** To kill you?

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** no...not exactly, and for some reason, I thin Hao knows that too

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** yes

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -confused frown- to kill you?

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** Oh... I don't really feel like it...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ...and why is that?

SammY says:  
**Kakashi/Me/Naruto:** -animefall-

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** Well... You are the source of Gaara-kun's hate and it wouldn't be any fun if didn't bare any grudges, now would it?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ah, well, that was the whole point in it really. when he hates me, he lowers his guard, so that I could get you out of him

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** To bad for you then. -puts arms behind head and turns away-

SammY says:  
**Me:** What the hell is going on...? o.O

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** I think Shukaku just denied Hao something...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -narrows eyes- okay then, then I'll just kill you instead -lashes out with his sword, cutting Shukaku over the back-

SammY says:  
**Me:** GAARA!

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -covers eyes from the light of the impact-

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** what the hell...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smirks- well, either way. one of us has to die

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** what?

SammY says:  
-an ear piercing scream can be heard-

SammY says:  
**Me:** O.O

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** out of Gaara and me, there can only be one survivor

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** -turns up behind Hao, bleeding- You almost made me lose control there... heh

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** He's... laughing?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -turns head slightly with a smirk- Gaara doesn't want to kill me, therefore I called for you. So that Gaara could live and I die.

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** STOP IT YOU TWO!

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** -snorts- Your brother's really annoying... -glares-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** Yes well... -puts up a flame barrier, cutting them from the rest- let's finish this, once and for all

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -puts hand over face and stumbles backwards-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** O.O what the hell just happened?

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -stands up- I'm gonna find Kankurou -takes off-

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** Well... Guess there's no other choice then to wait and see who returns alive.

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** I'll come too!

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** Yeah... but...it's so sad -frowns-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -jumps down- Just wait?

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** nothing else to do

SammY says:  
**Me:** But... -swallows a sob-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -covers face- why is this happening?

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** -worried from- I don't know...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -clutching his sword gritting his teeth- Why? WHAT IS THE POINT IN THIS!

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -looking down-

dream-whizper says:  
-inside the flame-circle-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -glares-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** heh, what's it now? afraid?

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** No... it's just troublesome with two souls in one body, you know... -smirks-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles- I know somewhat what you mean. However, this doesn't really have anything to do with you. you're just a tool Shukaku

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** I know.

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** You thought that was going to piss me off?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** no, not really. you're far too insane for that to tick you off

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -tilts head- Seems I didn't cut you deep enough though

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** You're probably right about that. -puts hands behind heads again with a bored looked- It takes more then that to kill me.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** but you're forgetting something -smirks-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** you're in Gaara's body now. How much you might hate it, Gaara's body won't hold for as much as yours

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** And I'd really hate if I had to hurt him...

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** Oh this guy can take more then he looks like.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** well that's true of course. Gaara is a very strong person. both physically and mentally

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** Yeah... No matter how irritating the mental part is. -glares at the ground in annoyance-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles- you know he's listening, right?

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** huh...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** Gaara. he's listening to us. every word we say, he hears

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** How's that possible?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** because you aren't strong enough to exist in your true form here, and you're borrowing his body. AND he was awake when you took him over -smirks- you really aren't the brightest thing around

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** what...? -glares-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** rest assured

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** please don't make me repeat that -- just because you didn't understand

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** You said you wanted to die?

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** WISH GRANTED! -charges at him-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** yes, and there's a reason for that. I hold Gaara higher than the life itself. that's why -smiles slightly-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -closes eyes as Shukaku slams into him, full force-

dream-whizper says:  
-the fire subsides-

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** You're not as egoistic as he thought, now are you? -looks down at Hao on the ground-

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** Maybe it was worth killing you anyway. -chuckles under his breath-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -covers mouth when the fire disappears-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -trembles-

SammY says:  
**Me:** He... he actually... -falls to knees-

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** -closes eyes-

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** ...-starts crying-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** SHUKAKU HOW COULD YOU!

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** -looks up uninterested but starts to laugh- He asked for it, didn't he?

SammY says:  
**Me:** -cries- I can't believe this... And with Gaara's body and... -break down-

dream-whizper says:  
-a sutra is read out and a talisman is placed on Shukaku's forehead-

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** BE GONE!

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** ...Silva?

SammY says:  
**Shukaku:** what the hell are you-... NO! -falls together-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -looks up, still trembling-

SammY says:  
**Me:** What did you...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** he's... making Shukaku go to rest again...but I thought you didn't believe in sutras...Silva

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** It was necessary. Anna taught me it

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -sits up slowly, but trembling violently with uneven breath-

SammY says:  
**Me:** Is that Gaara...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** ...Gaara?

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** Seeming from how he's acting it is...

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** -clenches to Kakashi's clothes with a sniffle-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -walks over- ...Gaara?

SammY says:  
**Me:** -gets up and runs over and hugs him- GAARA!

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** ... -sad look-

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** looks like I was a bit too late

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** C-can... you just leave me alone for while...? -gets up but almost stumbles over again-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -worried look-

SammY says:  
**Me:** but...

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Please! -turns and leaves-

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** -nods- ...where's all the others?

SammY says:  
**Me:** -sob- Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura and Faust is back in the village...

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** and we're here -carrying Kankurou-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** ...Ren?...Naru? -looks at Kankurou- ...is he...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** No, he'll live...I hope

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** -looks at Hao's body, which Yoh's standing above, looking down-

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** ...Yoh...? -shuts eyes and looks away-

SammY says:  
**Me:** why...? Why the fuck did it have to end like this!

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -brushes bangs from his face and wipes away rain-

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** ... -looks down- we better get Kankurou to the Patch village

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** Hao's... dead...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -chokes on a sob-

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** Yes... It was Shukaku...

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** Where's he?

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** -sad look- yeah?

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** Silva drove Shukaku away and Gaara told us to leave him alone.

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** ...-nods-

SammY says:  
**Kakashi:** Let's go.

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -talking very low- I'm going to tell you what to do; take Kankurou back to the village, and treat him. everyone will follow. and Silva...take Hao's body with you

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** what?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -turns around- that's an order

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -confused-

SammY says:  
**Me:** what about you...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** I'll be there tonight. Silva, take Hao to the caves, and I don't care if Goldva-sama doesn't approve it. Just take him in there

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** what are you planning to do?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** I'm going to find out if this will be allowed to be the end -takes off in Gaara's direction-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** ...Yoh?

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** Let's get Kankurou to the village then... He's been through lots more then he's supposed to in two days...

SammY says:  
**Me:** He's not going to hurt him... is he?

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** ... no, he's not -picks up Kankurou- and an order is an order, let's go!

SammY says:  
**Kakashi/Naruto:** -turns and leaves-

SammY says:  
**Me:** Sure... -follows-

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** -picks Hao's blood-stained body up with a frown and follows-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -nods slowly-

* * *

Okay...had to chop it in two...was so long XD next part of "chaper one" will be up in a day or something.

hope it's not too weird -laughs-


	3. Chapter 3

So chap two enjoy! PLEASE continue reading :3

* * *

dream-whizper says:  
-further into the forest-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** GAARA? GAARA? GAARA! GAAAARAAAAAA!

SammY says:  
**Gaara**: -from above- what?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -looks up- so there you are

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -silence for a while- ...I'm sorry...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** ...How are you? although I already know the answer to that

SammY says:  
**Gaara**: Suicide is allowed in this world, right?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -blinks a couple of times, then climbs up to Gaara and sits down beside him- what exactly happened?

SammY says:  
**Gaara**: Death match... but he didn't fight back...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -pulls Gaara into a hug, and doesn't let go when Gaara struggles back- I'm so sorry, Gaara

SammY says:  
**Gaara**: Let go off me. -starts to tremble again-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -tightens the hug- why? really why?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Just let go!

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -let's go and looks Gaara in the eyes- it's okay. I understand. just one thing that's not clear

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** I thought you hated him -looks into his nearly teary eyes- so why do you care so much?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** I don't. -turns away-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** Gaara -sighs- you don't lie very well

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -places his hand on Gaara's shoulder- Gaara, just for once, let it out

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** please?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -starts to cry silently- I'm so stupid...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -pulls Gaara into a hug again- please Gaara, let the pain out. don't be ashamed

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Why the fuck are you even doing this. I just killed your brother.

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** no. Shukaku killed him, on his request, at your expense. If someone is to blame, it's Hao himself

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -wipes a tear away from Gaara's eye- come on, you can talk to me. what happened?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Right before Shukaku killed him...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** yeah?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** He said he put me higher then his own life.

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -surprised stare- he did?...then why?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** I don't know... -finally lets out a sob-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -nods and hugs him again- shhhh, it's okay. cry all you want. nobody will find it out

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -can't hold back anymore and breaks down-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -smiles slightly, patting his back whilst wagging a little back-and-fourth-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** it's okay. shhhh -humming a little-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** Gaara, would you like to see him?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** who...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** Hao

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -looks up with a very surprised expression and bloodshot eyes- That's... possible...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** what does Hao mean to you? seriously, what would you do for him?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** die... I promised I wouldn't let anyone kill him and in the end it was me who ended up doing just that...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** I see -jumps down- I had to hear that before I decided. now I have. let's go

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** What do you mean? -jumps down after while he's rubbing of his tears on the sleeve of his jacket-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** I have never preformed this before, but I've watched others do it. And I probably won't get any help from any shaman. do you know what a soul-diving is?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** no..

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** You dive into someone's soul. to the deepest part of it. this is preformed when wanting to bring someone back to life. it's very dangerous though, and to get the person back, you have to have the person who's soul you dive into's cooperation

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** are you willing to do this?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** You said you'd WATCHED people do it?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** technically, I'm too young, and Because of the fact that I have to perform it means I won't be able to help you

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** So, either this will bring Hao back to life or kill me?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** exactly

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** I'll meet him either way. heh... do it.

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -nods- then lets go

dream-whizper says:  
-in the caves-

dream-whizper says:  
**Goldva:** Yoh-sama, what is the meaning of this?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** Please leave us, Goldva-sama

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** -looks at Gaara-

dream-whizper says:  
**Goldva:** Yoh, what are you planning to do?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -looks away-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** That's my business alone, if you don't mind. please, whatever you hear from in there, do not...NOT come in, keep away!

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** You're planning to...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** yes

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** I see -looks at Gaara again- Be careful

dream-whizper says:  
**Goldva:** -sighs- this isn't good. however, I won't argue with it -leaves-

dream-whizper says:  
**Silva:** we aren't keeping any responsibility for this

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** How do you do it, then? this soul-diving...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -walks over to another side-room and walks in, with Gaara following-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -looks over at the table where Hao's body has been placed- it's a bit complicated. I'll guide you through it

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -squints when he sees the body- sure...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** Lay to Hao's right on the table, on your back

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** o-kaaaayy... -does so-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -places himself at by their heads and places his hands on their foreheads- just a few things though: 1. who you will meet there is indeed Hao, but It's the soul-version of him. keep that in mind. 2. you might see a few memories of his, by accident or if he shows you 3. stay calm and do not rush 4. be very careful. don't trust him 5. you can't force him to come back, you have to convince him

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -takes a deep breath- you ready?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Yeah.

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** well then, see you around -closes eyes and everything around Gaara turns black, and he's seemingly floating-

dream-whizper says:  
-through the black, white spots (stars) start to fill the space-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** well... this is the most freaky thing ever happened to me...

dream-whizper says:  
-a sudden image of Shukaku charging flashes by-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** O.o Whoa man... that's scary...

dream-whizper says:  
-sudden light makes everything white, then it turns into a mountain with view over the forest by the sunset-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -shields his eyes while he get used to the light-

dream-whizper says:  
-just at the edge of the mountain, someone is sitting, with back towards Gaara, and all dressed in white, wearing a cloak with a hood on, hood over head-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** welcome, I suppose

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Uh... thanks... I suppose...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** Didn't think you would follow me all the way here

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Well, I did...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** soda ne -turns around -eyes now pale grey without pupil- you dove into my soul

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** aware of the risks?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Yes I am. Yoh wanted to make sure I wanted to risk it before he helped me.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -shakes head- Yoh you pest -chuckles- what brings this honour then?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Well... uh... I was just wondering... -scratches his neck thinking how stupid this must sound- if you would come back...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles warmly- you're so nice, Gaara -walks over and intends to place his hand on his shoulder, only it goes right through (like a ghost)- Go back Gaara, it's not worth it

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** I'm not going back

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -looks wide eyed at him- why...? I thought you didn't want to die again.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** well -smiles- anything is better than having to live in pain, isn't it?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** but... never mind... If you want to stay here, it's your choice...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** I can't live a life-time knowing you. because when I'm reborn the next time, you won't be there. it would hurt too much. Leaving now, it hurts, but I'm not entirely heartbroken.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles- you know what I like about this place? -turns and watch over the forest-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** So that's why... -looks up- no...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** I'm all alone here. no one to care about and no one to care about me. I like it. for a thousand years now, I've been here. and now it's 500 more. It's very peaceful

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** I have nothing against death. it's life.

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -sad look- At least I got to speak to you one last time... -gives a little smile-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ...I think Yoh forgot to tell you something though. If he choose to 'not' tell it, I don't know.

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** what..?

dream-whizper says:  
Hao: You can leave this place for another few minutes, but after that, the only thing that will get you out is if I decide to come too

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** So that was the risk he was talking about...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** yes well -things changes colour for a second then goes back to how it was- that and because he's so inexperienced, he couldn't guarantee even that

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** It can cost him his life too

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smirks-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** I gotta get back...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles when the sky goes black and the stars come forward- you're too late, Gaara

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** He has problems back there, but your time is up

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** welcome to my world

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -'oh shit' look-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles and starts walking down a trail- maybe you'll like this place -holds out hand- come

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -glares at the ground- sure...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** or I could just leave you here if that's what you prefer

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** No I'll come..

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles- good -takes off hood-

dream-whizper says:  
-down at a field-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -raises hand and the glass-sculpture comes forward- see? you can have everything you want here

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** uh... I haven't seen that one in a while...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -closes hand- and you can get rid of everything you want too -it shatters into pieces- it's just memories -raises hand again and it comes forward again-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** That's sad...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** you think?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** I think it's practical

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Well, you're probably used to it...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -laughs- what you don't bring to this world, you won't find

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** tell me, what would you like to witness from my life?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** which one of the lives doesn't matter

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Something from your first life.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles- something? okay, you got it -environment changes-

SammY says:  
-two demons charges at Hao who does some seals with his hands and traps them inside a book-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Why couldn't you do that with Shukaku...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** I didn't really have a reason for it

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** however, that was before...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ...before I was killed it's pretty close in time

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** hm... -watches as the thoughts of the farmers that asked for Hao's help echo over the space-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles- nearly forgotten about that

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles- funny how people react, don't you say?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Oh yes... -frowns-

dream-whizper says:  
-images disappears and they're back on the field-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ... -closes eyes with a smile-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Well... that was nice... -sarcastic-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** I saved you from the nasty parts though -snickers-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Just tell me. Am I dead or am I just lying somewhere in between? -totally change of topic-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** you are not dead

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** But it seems like you're in a pretty deep coma

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** it's thanks to Yoh that you're still alive if he lets you down now, you will die

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** It certainly seems like my brains in coma at least... -rubs his head right over the 'ai'-symbol- I can't think straight...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** that would be because of two things: 1. this is my death-world, not yours 2. in a death-world, Shukaku's powers are increasing as yours are fading

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** In other words: If I stay here for too long I'll live as Shukaku for the rest of your death...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -laughs- no, not exactly it is my death world after all. I control what happens and not

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** I'm not very found of Shukaku-kun, and he doesn't have any powers here -walks over and places a hand on Gaara's cheek- here, you won't ever have to fear turning into him again, ever

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -pushes away his hand- listen. This is not to be rude or anything. But I'd rather live in fear of him taking over then to spend more time in this... death-world of yours...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -sad look- is it really that bad? what do you want then? -environment changes into that of suna, then to Konoha, then another desert, to a beach and back to the field-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** I don't like to live in memories...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** no -smiles- you like to live in the future, right? ...Mirai (Japanese for future ) You know, I once loved that word, I even used it as a name for someone...but when Mirai then...was gone...so was mine

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -looks up at the sky- there's no future for me, Gaara

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ...-looks down- you wish to go back then?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** If you want to stay here then you'll do that.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** but you don't. it's not fair.

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** If you don't want to live it's okay for me.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -looks over the field with a truly sad expression- you can't get back without me following. I couldn't possibly do that to you

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -looking at him- let's go back.

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** No... If you want to stay here it's okay.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -strange expression- what?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** I can't force you back to life. I came here on my own risk and I knew what could happen and it happened. easy as that.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ...-looks away- that's my point exactly -sighs- Gaara, why did you come here?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** To see if there were any possibilities for you to come back to life... -bitter laugh- I'm such a sore loser...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -frowns- for me to get back to life? ...sore looser...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -wipes a tear away and hits him playfully- you idiot!

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** it's not funny...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** it is here I do everything in my power to get you to NOT care about what happens to me, and I still find you in my death-world, in chance of you yourself dying, to get me back? -shakes head- after all I've done to you, you still wanted me to come back?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** heh, if anyone is the sore loser, it's me -smiles- no matter what I do, I always fail somehow -laughs-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Fail in losing a friend. And you say that I'm stupid!

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** fail is having a friend to begin with. the problem here is, that you are a friend to me, and no matter what I do, I can't seem to change that. -sighs- irony of life, right?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ...and yes...you are stupid

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** yeah... you're probably right

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -laughs- even though there aren't any future for me what so ever, you do have a future. I guess I could just die again some other day, but for now, I'll go back with you

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** O.O but..

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -happy smile- I died because I wanted you to live. I want you to live Gaara, that's my wish -closes eyes and everything turns white-

dream-whizper says:  
-back in the cave-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -clenches teeth together and screams-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -eyes shots open in shock-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** you -pants- ...ma-made it

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Yeah... -looks over at Hao-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** he won't wake up for another few hours... his soul was nearly gone, it has to find its way back

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -puts his hand against his forehead-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** So he will come back?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** hai, otherwise you wouldn't be here

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** you're right... we should get you back to village...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** You know...we've been out for two days -weak smile-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -laughs a little- your back must hurt like hell

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** t...two days!

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** hai

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** whoa... have you been standing here for two days?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** well...yeah I sorta went into trance, so it's okay

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Geez... -tries to sit up- guh... on a second thought... -lies down again-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -laughs-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -sits down- massage doesn't sound too bad, ne?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -sigh- guess not... -sits up again- oowww...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** ...I'm sorry

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** for what...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** that it hurts '

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** It's not your fault..

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** ...but still...-looks at Hao- you have strength enough to carry him? the others must be worried sick for you

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** No problem... He can't be THAT heavy can he...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -stands up with a frown- gah, no... and since he's been dead and out of food for two days...he's probably much lighter than usually '

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** I guess that's the same Naruto thought when he saved me from the Akatsuki... geez...

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -laughs- I'm going to be decent enough to ask you to tell me about THAT some OTHER time -starts to walk/stagger towards the door- Gaara...thank you

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** No... thank YOU. -smiles and takes Hao over his shoulder-

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -smiles- lets go

dream-whizper says:  
-back at the Patch-village-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** ...ARGH! I CAN'T STAND THIS!

SammY says:  
**Me:** Me neither... what's taking them so long...? It's been two days now...

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** they just...disappeared... Gaara-kun and Yoh-sama

SammY says:  
**Temari:** I hope they're okay...

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -seated beside Kankurou's bed- they are

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** How do you know?

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** because Yoh ALWAYS seem to get out of weird things

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** -sits up in the bed, covered in bandages- yeah -groan- he's got a point

SammY says:  
**Me:** -grumbles- guess he isn't the Shaman King for nothing...

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -hands an apple to Kankurou- here

SammY says:  
**Kankurou:** Thanks...

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** what the hell happened to you anyways, Kankurou?

SammY says:  
**Kankurou:** I don't remember really... I just remember that I was running and something knocked me to the ground and halfway unconscious. Before I totally blacked I saw Gaara and Shukaku have a verbal fight... It would be quite funny if it wasn't for the situation I was in

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** ...I believe you

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** what did they say to each other?

SammY says:  
**Me:** Yeah

SammY says:  
**Kankurou:** Stupid stuff... Shukaku was complaining to Gaara that had stopped him from killing me entirely and Gaara complained at Shukaku for taking over his body and called all kind of weird names. I didn't know he had such and imagination.

SammY says:  
**Temari:** I want to see that sometime...

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** -starts laughing but it turns into a pained groan-

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** Lay still, Horo-kun, or it'll only get worse...

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** for breaking my leg, six of my ribs in 9 different places, plus my arm and with a punctured lung and a concussion...I'm actually doing quite fine

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** ...

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** baka ne

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** -giggles-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** umh... yeah... sorry about that

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** O.O GAARA!

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** hi

SammY says:  
**Me:** Gaa-chan! Umh... why are you carrying Hao...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** ...or rather, why are you carrying his body?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** I have my reasons...

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** -to Jun- He's not turning into a necromancer is he...? -glances over at Faust-

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** -giggles frantically-

dream-whizper says:  
**Faust:** -looks at Hao- ...he's not dead

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** No...Gaara bought him back to life... simple as that...

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** WHAT! How's that possible!

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -accusingly-...you didn't...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** guess I did

SammY says:  
**Temari:** I'm lost.

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** -irritated- like it matters, I'm not sure I WANT him to be alive

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -shakes head- neither do I

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** but...

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** he's tried to kill everyone in this room. I don't think anyone's so happy about it

SammY says:  
**Me:** ...-tiny voice- I am...

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** SO AM I

SammY says:  
**Kankurou:** ... -.-;

dream-whizper says:  
**Faust:** actually, I was wondering what you were going to place him

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** -points at empty bed- over there maybe...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -snorts- in THIS room?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Why not...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** ...not to seem offending or anything...but has anyone here forgotten what he's done to us? He's fucking insane! He'll kill us!

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** he won't.

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** How can you be so sure?

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** -points at Naru- what he said

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -shrugs- I just talked with him.

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** O.O huh?

SammY says:  
**Me:** Like that's one of the most normal things to say...

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** Especially about someone who's supposed to be dead.

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** -sighs- it's like this, Gaara's been in Hao's soul

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** O.O eh?

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** ...do I HAVE to repeat it?

SammY says:  
**Temari:** Don't worry, she heard you

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** oh joy

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** but for TWO DAMMED DAYS!

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** yeah...

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** yeah... I was a little too late to get out of there...

dream-whizper says:  
**Faust:** so how did you?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** He came with me back...

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** ...

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** but...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** How did you convince him to do that?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** I actually encouraged him to stay there instead... but he said he could just die another time -.-;

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren/Me/Horo/Faust/Jun:** ….o.o

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** just...put him down and get some rest Gaara

SammY says:  
**Kankurou:** This place is... weird...

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** -had forgotten he still carried him- huh? oh... -puts him down and sits down himself- ooowwww...

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** You're really out of shape, Gaara.

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** well..lying down for two days on stone isn't that pleasant

SammY says:  
**Me:** Oh well... -walks over to Gaara- Okay. relax.

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -looks at a very pale Hao-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** What..?

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** massage...told you so

SammY says:  
**Me:** yupp

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** OWWW! WTF are you trying to do to me woman?

SammY says:  
**Me:** -slaps him- relax!

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** ...-tries very hard not to laugh-

SammY says:  
**Temari:** -giggles- -to Cami- Are you worried?

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** ...nah, I'm not

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** -to Sakura- hey, can you get a little closer?

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** Of course

dream-whizper says:  
**Horo:** -wraps his arms around her neck and kisses her-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** O.O

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** oh gesh

SammY says:  
**Sakura:** -blushes really badly-

SammY says:  
**Temari/Me/Kankurou:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!

dream-whizper says:  
**Jun:** -smiles-

SammY says:  
**Naruto:** ... that's not funny...

dream-whizper says:  
**Ren:** I agree

dream-whizper says:  
**Faust:** now get some sleep...all of you. it's very late

SammY says:  
**Me:** Hmmmm... okay... 'night, Gaa-chan -kisses his cheek- Night people... --;

dream-whizper says:  
**Yoh:** night -leaves to get to Anna-

dream-whizper says:  
**Me:** -yawns- good night

dream-whizper says:  
-everyone finally falls asleep-

dream-whizper says:  
-half through the night-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -groans and opens eyes-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** had a nice sleep...?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -take a hold of his head- OOOOOW!

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** O.O

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ...-sighs- no...-sits up-

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** You didn't have to do this you know...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -stretching every part of his body- ooooow, god how stiff -- -blinks a couple of times- huh?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** well, couldn't let you guys go through the trouble of trying to get me back, and then not let you succeed

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** you could.

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** but I didn't want to

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Why not..? You seemed to like that place...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** Hai, I like that place. it's my home -small smile and stands up with a groan-

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** ...or all that's left of it

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** It was.. more?

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles- ...Yoh

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** it's parted in two

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** ... oh...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -looks outside the window- so, what does your future look like?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** I don't know... The future isn't something you just can spy upon. You never know what's coming...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** then what about your hopes for it?

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** Less work...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -chuckles- that's a start... -looks at his hand- Mirai...such a beautiful word

SammY says:  
**Gaara:** who's Mirai...? You talked this when you were dead also...

dream-whizper says:  
**Hao:** -smiles- Mirai...was...my daughter

* * *

yup please review people, and..believe me it's woth reading the thing ;

_**thoughtless dreamer:** _ya really think so:D YAY! here's the update


	4. Chapter 4

Heh, it doesn't seem to be too popular. well bare with :) it'll become better -nods-

* * *

SammY says:

**Gaara:** Oh... You... had a daughter...?

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -looks down with a smile- yeah

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** she was murdered shortly after me though. at age nine

SammY says:

**Gaara:** That's bad... why would they murder a nine year old girl?

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** ….hm….anyway, I hope you get what you want for your future

SammY says:

**Gaara:** -looks down- hmm...

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** what's with the face? -smiles- it all worked out didn't it?

SammY says:

**Gaara:** Not for you... you said you wanted to stay.

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** I'll have more opportunities

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -lays back down- if you don't mind it, I would like to sleep a little.

SammY says:

**Gaara:** yeah... 'night... -stands up and walks outside-

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -closes his eyes- Gaara...thank you

dream-whizper says:

-in the morning-

dream-whizper says:

**M**e: -yaaawn-

SammY says:

**Naruto:** GOOD MOOORRRNIIIIING!

dream-whizper says:

**Horo:** -groans- okay...I have headache in my entire body -.-

SammY says:

**Me:** GAH -YAWN-!

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -glares up at Naruto from the pillow-

SammY says:

**Sakura:** Why must you always be so noisy Naruto?

dream-whizper says:

**Horo:** yeah, you're always yelling

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** let him yell all he want -.-

dream-whizper says:

**Ren/Horo/Me:** -looks up-

SammY says:

**Me/Sakura/Temari:** Hao...

SammY says:

**Kankurou:** You're awake...?

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -laughs- obviously. hard to keep on sleeping after that noise

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -narrows eyes-

SammY says:

**Naruto:** Ano... are you a ghost...?

dream-whizper says:

**Everyone:** -anime fall-

SammY says:

**Temari:** Back to being his stupid old self again... -.-;

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** ...HAHAHAHAHAHA, why? you think I'm haunting you?

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** it wouldn't be worth the effort anyway

SammY says:

**Naruto:** Something like that... -suspicious glare-

dream-whizper says:

**Horo:** ...

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** Hao...how are you feeling?

SammY says:

**Me:** Yeah... like it can't be that fun to wake up from the dead or...?

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -silent-

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** who cares, just keep the hell away from us -stands up and walks out-

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -annoyed- nice greeting

SammY says:

**Kankurou:** It's not so weird though...

dream-whizper says:

**Horo:** -glares- you tried to kill us

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** with little success it seems

SammY says:

**Sakura:** And then made Shukaku appear...

SammY says:

**Naruto:** Really... You're trouble itself.

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** 'trouble itself' well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ... but...why did you attack us?

SammY says:

**Me:** Yeah... I was seriously scared you would kill me...

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -stands up with a pained frown/hiss- I was planning on it really. but seems like someone got in the way

SammY says:

**Me:** Yeah...

SammY says:

**Naruto:** But why didn't you kill him then?

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -smiles- I couldn't seriously kill my best friend over a stupid reason like "he got in the way" now could I?

dream-whizper says:

**Horo:** so now he's your best friend again...

SammY says:

**Temari:** -whispers to Kankurou- that's something Gaara would've done before...

SammY says:

**Kankurou:** Don't remind me off it...

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ... seriously?

SammY says:

**Naruto:** You're one of the guys with the worst mood swings I have ever met.

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -laughs- well thank you, Kyuubi -walks over to Kankurou's bed-

SammY says:

**Kankurou:** Umh... hello..?

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -smiles- will you live?

SammY says:

**Kankurou:** uh... yeah...

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** well, I guess that's a good thing then -turns to leave- if you do value the lives of your friends, don't do anything that flows with my plans again.

SammY says:

**Naruto:** Well, that depends on what your plans are.

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -walks over to Naruto, so that they're standing beside each other, looking in different directions and whispers- guess you'll just have to figure that out, Kyuubi-chan -smirks and walks outside-

SammY says:

**Naruto:** -growls under his breath-

SammY says:

**Me:** He hasn't even been awake for ten minutes and the tension is already at top... -.-;

dream-whizper says:

**Horo:** Just when you actually had started to actually LIKE the guy too

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ...yeah -looks down-

SammY says:

**Temari:** That's so typical... -.-

dream-whizper says:

**Horo:** heh, well... I WANT BREAKFAST!

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** O.O

SammY says:

**Naruto:** ME TOO!

SammY says:

**Me:** -.-; And then we're back to our normal life again...

SammY says:

**Sakura:** If you could call this normal…

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ...and those two are supposed to not like each other

SammY says:

**Shikamaru:** Mendokusai...

SammY says:

**Kankurou:** Can you bring something back to me, Temari?

SammY says:

**Temari:** Sure, sure...

dream-whizper says:

**Horo:** -sobs- please to me too

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** oh great, at least they can keep each other company -.-

dream-whizper says:

-in the restaurant-

SammY says:

**Naruto:** Yummy!

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** ... yeah...I just lost my appetite though

SammY says:

**Sakura:** Oh, can you just keep it down for once?

SammY says:

**Me:** Why..? -munches on a cookie-

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ... you and those dammed cookies

SammY says:

**Me:** what! Cookies are good... -pouts-

SammY says:

**Shikamaru:** Yes, but you can take it a little more easy with them -.-;

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** -glances over at a table where Hao is struggling with his mouth and right hand to wrap a cloth around the wound on his left arm-

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** ... -ignores it- treat Gaara for a cookie...if you can find him

SammY says:

**Me:** I can go outside and say: "Gaa-chan you want a cookie?" And he'll be there at the spot.

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** -laughs- then do it we haven't seen him in the whole morning

SammY says:

**Me:** 'kay

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** ...I wonder where he went though

SammY says:

**Temari:** Probably somewhere to watch the so called stars of his... -.-; He's getting even lazier then.

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ...

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -curses under his breath and throws the cloth away with an annoyed glare-

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ... -sighs-

SammY says:

**Shikamaru:** Seems like he needs some help...

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -takes a sip of his milk- like anyone cares

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ... asshole

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** No, honestly, why SHOULD anyone help him?

SammY says:

**Me:** -comes in again with Gaara- I told you he'd come...

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** Hi Gaara

SammY says:

**Gaara:** Hi... -walks over to Hao- had a nice sleep?

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -rolls eyes- sure, slept like if I was dead.

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ...

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -looks down at his arm- I don't get it… why, after nearly three days is it still bleeding?

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -without looking up- you came back to life, you went back to the state you were in when you died

SammY says:

**Gaara:** yeah... like he said.

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -blinks-

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** ...okay

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ...ehem

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -takes the cloth again and proceeds with trying to wrap it around his arm-

SammY says:

**Gaara:** You're not getting anywhere if you try to do that by yourself...

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -laughs- and why is that?

SammY says:

**Me:** Because you've already tried and didn't succeed.

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** -rolls eyes- true, however, nobody seems to want to actually help me -glares at everyone-

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** -sighs-

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** so I'll just continue until it works out

SammY says:

**Temari:** -smiles to Cami- go on.. you know you want to

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ...well, it's like this: he wouldn't let me

SammY says:

**Me:** Why not?

dream-whizper says:

**Hao:** no, I wouldn't. I don't want any help -pushes away from the table and walks away-

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ...That's why

SammY says:

**Sakura:** He's so stubborn...

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** you said it

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ...-sighs-

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** what exactly happened when you brought him back, Gaara...and for crying out loud, WHY did you even WANT to do that?

SammY says:

**Gaara:** -death glare-

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -blinks a little but keeps the gaze-

SammY says:

**Naruto:** huh...? -looks up from his ramen bowl- what's going on...?

SammY says:

**Me:** -animefall-

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** you're so lame Naru...

SammY says:

**Sakura:** yeah -.-

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** I still want to know though. this guy betrayed you, almost killed your siblings and girlfriend, released Shukaku and cut you in the back. why on EARTH was he worth risking your life for?

SammY says:

**Gaara:** Heis the best friend I ever had.

SammY says:

**Sakura:** That... doesn't make sense...

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** so suddenly he's your best friend again. How can you just forgive him?

SammY says:

**Gaara:** It's easy. You just forget what he has done.

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** That is NOT possible. things like that doesn't just go away -glares-

SammY says:

**Gaara:** For me it does...

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -glares- You don't make sense. if you just let it pass like this, it will someday come back to hunt you

SammY says:

**Gaara:** I know..

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** then why?

SammY says:

**Gaara:** Because.

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** THAT is not an answer

SammY says:

**Gaara:** it is.

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** no

SammY says:

**Gaara:** Yes it is. Your IQ is just to low to understand it.

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -growls and narrows eyes- idiot! How the hell can you do this to yourself? You're not even from the same WORLD

SammY says:

**Gaara:** That doesn't have anything to say.

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** it DOES you realise that you two won't be around each other for ever, or has that simple little thing just slipped through your freaked mind?

SammY says:

**Gaara:** It has.

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -really irritated- You're so freaky out of your mind. Honestly, you should have just let him stay DEAD -turns away-

SammY says:

**Gaara:** If we still are friends when we part, it's okay, because then there is still a possibility we can meet again. But I don't want to lose him because he dies.

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -chuckles- 'loose him'? good riddance. besides -takes a sip of his milk- he only cares for himself. you're so stupid for not understanding that

SammY says:

**Gaara:** At least I can believe he cares then.

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** he don't -glares- so get that through your thick skull

SammY says:

**Gaara:** I don't want to.

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -smirks- that just proves you're afraid of the truth. just go ahead and ask him. maybe you'll have the guts to kill him by YOURSELF this time -turns to ignore him-

SammY says:

**Gaara:** I don't care... -stands up and leaves-

SammY says:

**Me:** Ren... that was a little too harsh...

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ...Gaara...

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** it's the truth. if he can't handle it, it's his problem

SammY says:

**Temari:** -hits Ren- baka ne.

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -rubs his cheek- what was that for?

SammY says:

**Temari:** What makes you think that Hao doesn't care about him?

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -stands up and glares at her- Do you honestly believe he does? after all he's done to your brother, what makes you think he DOES care?

SammY says:

**Temari:** I don't know. But something must've happened just before Shukaku killed him... or else Gaara wouldn't have regretted it that much..

dream-whizper says:

**Ren:** -turns her his back- he only cares about his own interests. if he shows any affection towards Gaara, it's only because it fits his interests. for fuck sake try to understand that -leaves-

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** ... -looks down-

SammY says:

**Sakura:** Everything's so complicated... -sad look- Why won't he just try to believe that Hao actually DOES care...?

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** Because everything Hao's done to them. and to his alliances. He never cared if someone got hurt or died. Then they weren't strong enough to be of any use for him anyway.

SammY says:

**Naruto:** So that's why he doesn't believe what Gaara says about him...

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** probably

SammY says:

**Shikamaru:** well, that makes sense...

SammY says:

**Me:** Yeah.. but he seems to be so sure about it... Gaara I mean…

dream-whizper says:

**Me:** -nods- I hope he is right

SammY says:

**Naruto:** Yeah. But that's their problem -goes back to eating-

SammY says:

**Me:** There's the real culprit. T.T

* * *

read and review, plz 


End file.
